Movie Night and Vampires!
by LinkinPark X
Summary: FIRST FANFICTION! Rated T for later... The I.N.K team decide to have a Movie night while the holidays are in action! Zero has a secret that she only told one person... Someone you don't expect! Not good at summaries, R&R please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Movie Night and Vampires!**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction! :D Hope you like it guys, plan to make about 4 chappies or so. Zero is a Vampire in this (I like vampires, but not the Twilight sparkly idiots….) Onwards with thy story!**

It was the weekend at Pinkerton, so the I.N.K gang and I decided to have a sleepover in the control room and watch a few films.

Me, Zero, being a vampire it was very hard to control myself for the whole night without consuming blood. Especially around my best friends.

Licking my top lip, my eyes wandered from his head down to his neck. Vin's milk white skin contrasted against his orange pyjama tee shirt; and out of the rest he definitely smelled the best. Thinking all of this, I could feel a pair of eyes bore into my skull.

"Hey, Zero? You ok?" stated Trixie. Of course she had to notice. She was wearing her pyjamas, in fact all of us were. She wore a white shirt that was a little too big for her and a pair of dark red shorts along with a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

"Yes why?" I asked in a snippy tone. I wore my panda shorts and a pale blue tank top. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"You're drooling, Zero is all!" replied Newton. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and long deep blue trousers. Growling, I panicked and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. Ughh embarrassing!

Vin raised his eyebrows slightly at my actions but quickly shrugged it off and searched through the pile of DVD's on display.

"I think we should watch a horror, what do you think Newt?" he questioned, pulling out _Scream 2. _I watched Newton's reaction and laughed at him as he hid behind Trixie.

"No way! You remember what happened l-last time I watched a scary film!"

Trixie smiled at him and as quick as it came it went and was replaced by a frown. Something's DEFINITELY going on there!

"Newton, I highly suggest you stop acting like a little child. Yes, you are the youngest, but you're 13 now and quite capable of watching a 12-rated movie!" She practically screeched at him. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned to Vin.

"Best put '_The Magic Roundabout_' on for him then." I muttered only so that he could hear. Vin chuckled and brought out the film and whacked it in the DVD player.

~oOo~  
About an hour into the film, I got thirsty, real thirsty for blood, but Vin had his legs splayed aross mine (NOT like that!) so I couldn't move much.

"Vin I gotta...uh, go to the...bathroom! Um, so if you could MOVE..." I whispered harshly to him.

"Huh? Oh...right yeah." He started to get up (why did he move so slowly?) and layed back down on my sleeping bag. I hope he wasn't planning on staying there because that's where I'M sleeping tonight.

I dashed out of the control room and silently down the corridor as fast as my legs could go (which is fast, one word-vampire) and barged into my dorm. I ran to my wardrobe and yanked open the door, promptly face palming as the cream door became unhinged. I was sure the D.I.Y skills taught me would come in handy for this.

Grabbing the black suitcase, I punched in the code and snatched a pack of blood. I downed it in less than a minute. Shutting the case and attempting to fix the door in place, I retraced my steps along the dark corridor and back to H.Q. Vin was still on my sleeping bag with something in his hands. What the Hell...?

**~oOo~**  
**Like it? Hate it? Flames welcomed! :P Reviews make my day guys!**  
**LinkinPark X**


	2. Chapter 2Unexpected!

**Movie Night and Vampires!  
Chapter 2: Unexpected!**

**A/N: Yay! Wow, 3 reviews! Guys, I'm so flattered! C: Onwards with thy story!  
Kitti: Naww thanks! VinXZero 4eva!  
A: I am continuing! BTW I am not a man, a girl :3 Lawl  
I just sprinted: My inspiration :3 thanks!  
Disclaimer: I….don't….own….I.N.K, but if I did Vin and Zero would be together. Italics are thoughts, unless being used to stress something.**

Vin's POV

After Zero left the room, it suddenly got warmer. I haven't a clue why, it's like her presence made the control room cold. The Magic Roundabout was still playing, but I lost interest in that an age ago.

_Hey lets have some fun! _I thought to myself, as I rummaged through Zero's overnight bag. _Let's see… underwear, hairbrush, toothbrush, suncream, a manga comic or two, both entitled _'Fairy Tail'. What? She reads fairy tales? Blackmail worthy much! _Aha!_ A mobile phone!

I took out Zero's HTC The One and scrolled through her messages. Sure, it felt a little perverted, but hey, Zero is my best friend-that-happens-to-be-a-girl.

Messages from Katie, Bertha, Newton, Trixie (me of course) and… Van? What? Why was she texting her? The message read:

FROM: Zero  
TO: Van  
_I'll be there in a couple of hours~Z  
_MESSAGE SENT AT: 21:13

I quickly glanced over at Trixie and Newton. I couldn't see them very well, so I shone the phone's light onto them.

Just then, Zero shoved the door open and hissed a little from the phone light. Strange, but even weirder was the fact she lunged for me.

Zero tackled me to the ground and held me there. I could slowly feel my face burning and going red _shut up, Vin, shut up!_ She straddled my hips and growling, snatched The One from my hands.

"Look at my phone again and you'll be hanging on the rooftop by your undies, got that?" she spat in my face. I swear, if looks could kill….

She leapt up from me, scanned the surroundings, and froze. I gazed in her direction and saw what she was looking at. I gasped slightly and I heard Zero try to hold back a snicker.

Trixie and Newton were asleep _obviously the film was THAT boring,_ I thought. But that's not what we were holding our laughter from.

Trixie's legs were curled around Newton's, and she had her head under his chin. His arms wrapped around her petite waist and Trix's arms around his neck. The sight was just so funny!

Zero's POV

I observed the situation in hand, fell onto my sleeping bag and laughed loudly into the pillow. I couldn't help it! After a while, I sat up. My phone was still in my hand and a wicked grin spread across Vin's face. GOD that looked so attractive, but I think that was my half-empty stomach talking.

"You know you shouldn't look like that, it doesn't suit you." I sideways glanced at him.

"Yeah, but you know you love it." He said suggestively, even wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Now if I could blush, I would, about 17 different shades of red. But being a vampire can have its advantages.

Ignoring his comment, I opened the camera on my phone (with flash) and snapped multiple pictures of them, getting lots of angles.

"Well Zero who thought you could be so bad?" Vin stated and gave me a full smile. I smirked at him and carried on taking pictures.

**~oOo~  
Like it? Hate it? Let me know, reviews make my day, and I'm not just saying that! :3 This took 3 pages up! :D Longest I've written. Thanks to I just sprinted, and Kitti was the first person I've had a review from!  
LinkinPark X**


	3. Chapter 3: Van?

**Movie Night and Vampires!  
Chapter 3: Van?**

**Wow, I feel so flattered that you guyz want me to write more ^-^ Makes me sooo happy! Here's a T chappie, for language mainly…. The I.N.K members are aged as follows;  
Vin: 14  
Trixie: 14  
Zero: 15  
Newton: 13  
BTW question time! Do you guys like Linkin Park? If so, what's your favourite song? Wonder if you could guess mine… Onwards with thy story!**

Zero's POV  
I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, I could tell my hair was a mess and groggily opened my eyes… to be face to face with Vin! What the hell is going on?

He was asleep, laid on me, his head under my chin. Vin's hair was a mess and pointing in all directions, his arms stretched either side of him. What happened last night? I couldn't remember.

My phone vibrated again and this time I checked it. Oh…. God no.  
FROM: Van  
TO: Zero  
_Where the crap were you? I waited until midnight for you!  
_MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:42

FROM: Van  
TO: Zero  
_I'm going to make your life living hell Zero! I'm coming to your dorm NOW!_  
MESSAGE RECEIVED: 9:58

Darn! I forgot I had to meet Van! Kicking and shoving, I eventually managed to get Vin off me without waking him. I looked over to Trixie and Newton; they were in the same position as last night. I chuckled quietly and glanced at my phone. It read 10:13. Damn, she'll be waiting already!

Grabbing my overnight bag, I tiptoed out of the room and through the door. I hope she wasn't going to be mad at me.

Vin's POV  
Ugh, my head! My arms felt like lead. Shit! I hope Zero didn't remember last night, I certainly do….

_~Le Flashe Backe~_

_We had just finished taking pictures of Trixie and Newton. I suggested to Zero that we watch another film, The Pact to be exact. We got sat down on her sleeping bag and so far into the film a really scary bit came up, and out of reaction, I jumped twixt her and the bowl of popcorn._

_I was surprised by her reaction. I was sure she would push me off, or hiss at me. But instead, she gave a slight laugh and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, taking the mick out of me by whispering "It's ok Vinnie", "It's not real", "Mummy's here" and so on. I groaned and switched the movie off which, I realised a little too late, deeply annoyed Zero .She pounced and pinned me. I wasn't going down without a fight and struggled against her. I remember her laughing when I failed, but I DID eventually wrestle her arms down. _

_I forgot about her legs._

_She kicked at my stomach, but I managed to straddle her hips, which she looked uncomfortable at, but laughed nevertheless. Zero yawned so I relaxed my grip on her and laid my head under her chin._

_~End of le Flashe Backe~_

I guess we slept like that to, wait, where WAS Zero? I searched the room but came up with nothing.

A sudden, deep yell broke me from my nostalgia as Newton and Trixie started arguing with each other.

"What the HELL is WRONG with you Newton?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, right because I'm the one who's afraid of _The Magic Roundabout_!"

"The only reason I cuddled up with you…"

"Aha! So you DID cuddle up to me!" Trixie broke in.

Newton was silent and I could only laugh silently at them. _Like an old married couple_ I thought. Just then Zero burst through the door, looking distraught.

"Zero? You don't look so good" I told her. She shot me a dirty look and continued to search her black overnight bag. I took a leaf out of her book, and brought out my clothes for the day. As did Trixie and Newton.

I decided to let Trixie go first (mainly because she glared at Newton.) I gave Newton the 'Get outa here!' look and he obliged.

Now, to talk to Zero. Isn't this going to be easy…

**~oOo~  
Oooh cliffie! ;) aren't I kind? Sorry if these are short chapters, it seems impossible for me to write long ones. :/ Anyway, I know The Pact isn't out yet (in UK-where I am) but I have seen a little bit on the longer trailers. :D I'll not be updating until about Thursday [maybe-I'm at doctor's (homework Tuesday, dental appointment Wednesday)] Love you guys, thanks so much for the reviews!  
LinkinPark X**


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

**Movie Night and Vampires!  
Chapter 4: What Now?**

*.* **Heh…. Sorry for being so long, lost a bit of inspiration…Here's chapter 4. I realised people might be getting bored with this. :S I forgot to do the disclaimer on the first and third chappies, so I don't own I.N.K, hence FAN fiction…..**

Zero's POV  
Van had me totally peeved. I mean, yes, she does know, but blackmail now? I couldn't even TOUCH her, or else she'd tell everyone. Something I really don't need.

So when I walk back into H.Q and see Vin staring at me for unnatural periods of time, I just snapped.

"What the hell are YOU looking at?" I spoke like I had venom in my mouth.

He seemed quite flustered by my outburst, but replied nonetheless. I gave him my famous 'death glare' when he finally stuttered a reply;

"You know, you don't need to see V-van for beauty t-tips."

Beauty tips? What was that supposed to mean? I wasn't the prettiest, for sure; I had cut my hair even shorter with some scissors, so it was uneven and choppy. I certainly didn't have the biggest chest- since Trixie and Van beat me by about three cup sizes. It didn't bother me though…. Wait, was Vin COMPLEMENTING me?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not seeing Van for tips of any kind..."

"Then what were those text messages all about?" He pointedly turned and looked in the other direction but it was obvious he was glowing red.

Of course, last night he was on my phone. Why didn't I listen to myself to put a lock on that thing?

"Mes…Messages? Vin, why the hell did you look through my phone?"

He whipped his head round so fast I swear he could get whiplash.

"So…" he paused "what were those messages about?" Vin spoke so quietly, if I didn't have vampire senses I wouldn't have heard him.

I was speechless. What could I say? '_Oh, yeah, by the way I'm a vampire!_' I think not. Vin stared at me with big puppy dog eyes. Oh _shit_, that was attractive _don't think like that Zero, just don't! _His hair was un-brushed but looked damn sexy! _DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! _I swear I was going crazy! I failed to notice him scooting over to me until the last minute.

He kissed me square on the lips.

It was an innocent kiss until my Girly Instincs I never realised I even _had_ kicked in. My brain went into overdrive as I grabbed the back of his head with both hands, crushing our lips even closer together. Vin gave a suprised grunt and instantly returned the favour, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. _Crap! My fangs!_ I pushed it out with mine, which he gave a small huff at. I smirked against his lips. I was sure we would have gone on for longer if a sudden cough hadn't filled the room. I punched Vin straight in the stomach leaving him winded.

Vin fell back and onto my dark blue sleeping bag and grasped his throat with one hand, his now bruised belly with the other.

Trixie looked rather smug and proud of herself.

Bitch.

"Wow, I leave the room for a few minutes and you're at each other like wild animals" she said, putting her pyjamas from last night in her red rucksack.

"What? Trix you walked in at the wrong moment, I can explain everything..." started Vin, aparently recovered for the blow.

I tuned out his effortless rambling, walked out of the room with my night bag into the little bathroom in the corner **(A/N: I really don't know if there is one, let's say there is for now)** and began brushing my teeth.

It helped me to think; having the tap running. Dunno why it just did. Why the hell did Vin kiss me? I mean, I didn't mind it, but there had to be a reason why, right? He wouldn't do something like that without a motive.

Van.

What the fuck am I going to do about her? I can't comply to the rules she gave me. And by 'can't' I mean 'won't'. God I hate that stupid bimbo **(NOT THAT I HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST BLONDES...SOME ARE BITCHES THOUGH!) **I'll have to talk to her when I can be bothered.

Back to Vin.

Going on that he thought I hated that kiss, I'd be fine. Without a doubt. But if he knew...

Maybe I'm just overthinking things to much.

**~oOo~**

**Ta-da! Um, yeah it's crap... I feel guilty about the language content here... :S**  
**Well, you know the drill. If you want to, that is.**  
**LinkinPark X**


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences

**Movie Night and Vampires!  
Chapter 5: Consequences…**

**Hi guys~ sorry. I had this typed up ages ago, but I was too lazy to update it. Despite the wait, hope you enjoy it! And thanks for reviews!**

Vin's POV.

Thinking back, it was pretty far-fetched. I wonder if Zero thought it was an act of stupidity or bravery.

Hanging from the coat rack, I realised how much stronger she had gotten over the years. And how much _curvier_…. This made my stunt more embarrassing for me. I tried to reach up and un-hook myself. No dice.

I heard a chuckle in front of me and next thing I knew I was breathing in the carpet.

"Trixie told me what happened."

I cursed under my breath. "She really can't keep her mouth shut can she?" I mumbled.

Newton bent down and offered his hand to help me up. I gladly took it and he hauled me up. Newton walked with me to my room in silence, the only noise was the metal clinking against bits of plastic in his hands. It was probably another invention of his to stop Macbeth.

"So," he started, "what made you pluck up the courage to actually kiss her?"

I blushed a little. "It wasn't getting up the nerve… I was trying to get an answer out of her and it kind of…. Led to that."

"An answer? What sort of answer?"

"Well, she's been seeing Van for something and she won't tell me anything. It's kind of sad Zero doesn't trust me with secrets. And somehow paler than usual as well."

"She's seeing _Van_? Why do you want to know anyway?" Newton gaped at me.

"I've got to go now Newton, you know, with that...maths test tomorrow. Thanks for helping me down." I said quickly and ducked into my room.

"But we don't _have_ a maths…" I slammed the door in his face.

As soon as I was certain he'd gone, I pulled out my phone. Speed dial number one.

5 rings and a voicemail. Great, Zero had even switched her phone off!

"Um, hey Zero. I just rang to… let you know that… I had a good reason for. I'm going to come over. It would be easier if we talked face to face and…." The phone was picked up. She'd listened to that?

"No, I'll come to your dorm room. Mine's a…. mess. "

"Sure." _Click_.

There were two sharp knocks on the door. That couldn't be her already could it?

Apparently it was because about two seconds later my door was on the floor, her face like thunder. She grabbed the back of my collar.

"Zero what mre nuy mmng?" She slapped her hand over my mouth and the other glued to my chest. Wrapping her legs around my waist, she pulled me into a sitting position on the bed; I could feel her breathe against my neck. I struggled against her grasp but _damn_ she was strong.

I muffled a "Zero?"

"Shh, Vin, she'll hear us!"

"Who will, Macbeth?"

"No…" her sudden change of tone of voice sent shivers down my spine. "….much worse than _that_."

"Then….. who?"

Her tongue grazed the skin on my neck briefly and pressed her lips against it. I felt her smile. In a quick _Snap! _She'd bitten my neck.

~oOo~  
Zero's POV.

The lick was a sort of painkiller. It should have stopped any feeling in his neck_. Should of. _

Then why on earth did he yell? I tightened my grip in effort of shutting him up so I could actually drink in peace. No avail. He had the nerve to moan.

I dug my nails into his skin and tensed up my legs. More groans. I seriously did NOT want to know what was going on in the 14 year olds head. I drove my fangs in deeper and deeper, drawing out as much blood as possible. I wasn't my fault that a certain _someone_ had taken out all my packs of blood and thrown them away. Stupid blond bitch.

Vin had shut up by now, and went limp. But there was still blood pouring out, and I certainly wasn't killing him. I stopped either way because I'd had my fill. I hoped I took out enough blood to make him pass out and forget all of this. No such luck. What's with this bad juju?

He sat up from the floor, holding his head and looking dazed. "Ughh, Zero, what the hell was that?"

I gave him a 'deer caught in headlights' look. Might as well play along…

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about Vin."

"Zero, you just bit my neck. Something obviously is going on and I want to find out. Why can't you trust me? I'm your best guy friend; I have a right to know." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

I sighed. As much as it pained me, he was right about it all. If I couldn't trust my friends, who was there to rely on? Van? Fat chance of that.

"Ok Vin, just… don't freak out." I paused for a moment and he gave a quick sharp nod of his head.

"I am a vampire."

**~oOo~  
Aaand done. It feels kinda rushed to me. Is it? Sorry again it took a while. Don't shoot and remember to review if you would. Love you all! :3  
LinkinPark X**


End file.
